


Skinwalker

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Skinwalker, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that the reader is a skinwalker and they have a fight. In the end the reader runs off and lives as dog. A year later she gets hit by a car – the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a while ago as a request on tumblr. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Check my tumblr blog for more: [multifandomwatson](http://multifandomwatson.tumblr.com)

“Y/N? Can you come here please!” Dean’s voice sounded through the bunker and you were a bit confused why he sounded so angry. But you don’t wanted him to wait so you got up from the couch in the library and went to the kitchen where Dean’s voice came from.

“Yeah? What’s up, baby?” you asked and raised frowned when he glared at you.

“Don’t ‘baby’ me. And you know exactly what’s up.” The was a deep furrow between his eyebrows that appeared every time when he was angry.

“I have no idea,” you said, honestly. You really didn’t know what was his problem. He just had been on a supply run. Both of you hadn’t even talked with each other until now. Dean laughed, ironically and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Don’t play the innocent, Y/N. I know exactly what you are.” You flinched because of the snidely tone in his voice when he talked.

“Dean-,” you began but you got interrupted by him. “No, no ‘Dean’. I know what you are. You are one of these creatures that we’re hunting all the time. I did a bit research because I was a bit confused when there was fur in our bit. You should have hid it better. When do you wanted to tell me?!” he shouted. You hated it when someone called you ‘creature’. Especially when it was Dean. It hurt but you don’t wanted to show him. You tried to hold your tears and concentrate at your anger. You folded your arms, too and laughed snidely. “Yes, I am. But you it doesn’t seemed like you had a problem with this,” you hissed.

“Because you hadn’t told me ‘bout it. You are a skinwalker, Y/N. I can’t be together with a monster!”

It felt like you got punched right in the feels. Dean, the man you loved, just called you a monster. The tears began to stream down your face but you ignored them.

“If this is what you want,” you whispered, turned around and headed towards the room you both shared. You heard Dean behind you. “What are you doing?”

“I’m leaving, Dean, that’s what I’m doing,” you shouted back. “If you can’t be together with a monster I won’t force you.” Within five minutes you got all what you needed and returned to the kitchen were Dean was sitting at the table.

“I hope you’ll be happy without me, the monster. I just wanted you to know that I’ve never killed anybody. But that doesn’t seem to interest you!” You swirled around and left the bunker, slamming the door. You just headed towards the small town which was near the bunker. But at half way you changed your direction and disappeared in the forest. When you were sure that you were far away enough from the town, the bunker, dean, you sat down and leaned your back against the trunk of a tree. The tears streamed down your face and your body was shaking because of the heavy sobs. Dean didn’t even followed you. You were negligible. He never loved you. Wherefore? You were a monster, he was right. You didn’t deserve him. But it hurt as hell because you wanted him. He was important to you but now it was all over. You shifted into your dog form. This was less painful. When you were a dog you hadn’t as much feelings as a human.

 

* * *

 

> _**one year later** _

You were thinking when you crossed the street and didn’t see the car. The black impala neared fast and the driver didn’t see you either. When he noticed you it was too late. There was just a small distance between the car and you left. The brakes squeaked, you turned your head into the direction where the sound came from and saw a floodlight. Your eyes widened in shock before suddenly a sharp pain hit you. You felt how you got catapulted through the air before you hit the hard ground and everything went black.

 

> _**Dean POV** _

“Son of a bitch!” he shouted when the car stopped finally. His eyes were directed towards the lifeless body of the dog which was laying in front of his baby.

“Dean, we should get the dog to a clinic,” Sam said and put the map aside. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” Dean nodded and opened the driver’s door. He headed towards the body and knelt beside it. Blood was streaming but he didn’t see where it came from. One of the legs was directed in a very strange angle which seemed definitely wrong.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered and lifted the body, carefully. He knocked against the passenger’s door’s window and handed the dog to Sam. “You know where’s the next clinic?” he asked his brother and sat down behind the steering wheel.

“I guess there’s one in the small town near the bunker.” Sam tried to hold the body as carefully as possible.

“Well, let’s save a dog’s life.” Dean tried a grin but Sam just glared at him. “That’s not funny, Dean. Maybe you killed it.”

“Hey! It's still breathing.” Dean started the engine and drove as fast as he can towards the clinic not knowing that the dog was you.

 

> _**Reader POV** _

When you opened your eyes you needed some time to remember what happened. Then it hit you like a flash. You were struck by a black impala and you would bet everything that this had been Dean’s car. You tried to look around but when you raised your head pain passed through your body and you whimpered. You felt eased when you noticed that you were still in your dog form. You really don’t wanted to know Dean that you were you.

“Dean, I think she’s awake,” you heard Sam’s voice and your tail wagged automatically. Sam appeared in your sight and you saw him smiling. “How are you feeling?” he asked and you twisted your head a bit. Didn’t he knew that dogs weren’t supposed to talk with humans. You whimpered a softly when you felt the pain again.

“I know. The doctor said that you’ll be will be feeling better in a few weeks.” You wagged your tail again and Sam chuckled. “You know that dog’s can’t talk, Sammy?” Dean said and when he appeared in your sight, too, you immediately stopped wagging your tail. “I think she knows that you were the driver,” Sam said and patted your head softly before he sat down at the couch. You noticed that you were in the library. Dean glanced at his brother at sat down then, too.

“I still can’t believe that the doctor wanted us to take care of her. We’re too busy for a dog,” Dean said. You felt the tiredness coming back and felt asleep.

* * *

 

“We’re leaving now, Jude,” you heard Sam shouting through the bunker. “You still don’t have to talk with the dog, Sammy. And I still don’t like that name,” you heard Dean. You barked as answer and heard Sam chuckle before the bunker’s door closed and you were alone. You were living with the boys now for about one and a half week and you were feeling a lot better. You still felt pain when you moved but at least you were able to move. When you were sure that they were away you shifted into human and entered Dean’s room. This was the first time in human form for over a year and you moved a bit shaky. Not the least because your leg was still broken. But somehow you made it into Dean’s room and sat down on his bed, exhausted. His smell was everywhere. Not as intensely like when you were a dog but still very strong.

You opened his wardrobe and choose one of his shirts. You put it on and inhaled the smell. You still loved him but his words had been clear and unmistakeable. You didn’t know how long you were sitting on his bed but after a while you heard the boys returning. You shifted back and curled up on his bed because you didn’t want to loose his smell.

“Jude? What are you doing here?” You raised your head a bit and looked at Dean. When you were about to get up he shook his head.

“Stay there.” You tilted your head a bit to express your confuse. Dean smiled softly and sat down next to you. “You remember me of Y/N,” he said and began to pat you. Your ears shot up and you listened, interested. Dean chuckled softly. “You know, I loved her. Really. I still love her, to be honest. But she didn’t tell me the truth and I got angry. And then she left. I know it was my fault but I just wish that she’d told me what she was.”

He looked so sad that you were about to get up and lick his face to cheer him up. You just wanted to tell him that you were sorry that you hadn’t told him and that you left but you didn’t know how he’d react so you just laid your head on his thigh and looked up to him.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean take Jude with them on a hunt and things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter. I hope you like this one aswell. Thank you for all the kudos you've left so far, I never thought that I'd get so many in so little time. :3

The weeks passed and you felt better soon. You were living as dog at the bunker for more than a month now.

Although your injuries were healed completely the boys kept you at the bunker. It seemed like they got used to the fact that they had a dog and didn’t want to give you away. Of course they hadn’t any clue that their dog was you – Y/N.

More and more often you shifted into your human form when you were alone. You knew it was risky because Sam and Dean could come back at every time but you didn’t mind. Somehow you wanted Dean to find out that you were you.

But you were scared, too. You didn’t know how he would react when he’d find out. You were almost very sure that it would end up in a fight and that was what you wanted to avoid.

You loved the life together with the boys even if you just were a dog for them. Every time when they returned from a hunt Dean would find you laying on his bed on one of his shirts and waiting for him.

He would sit beside you, tickle you behind your ears and tell you about Y/N and other things. You enjoyed this moments a lot.

You were laying on your blanket when Sam entered the library. Yes, you had your own blanket which they had bought for you after they’d decided to keep you.

“Are you busy, Jude?” he asked. Sam was always the one who talked to you like you were a human. Dean teased him about this but you always showed him that you understood him.

You righted up your ears and looked at him. He chuckled and knelt beside you. “Well, we were thinking about taking you with us on a hunt.”

You tilted your head a bit. They wanted you to join them. You’d never expected that they would take you with them one time. You always thought that a dog wouldn’t be very helpful.

Otherwise, you weren’t a normal dog and even if they didn’t know this you maybe could help them. Your nose was good and you heard much better than the boys. Besides you knew a lot supernatural creatures by their smell and you were able to notice them quickly.

You wagged your tail to show Sam that you liked the idea to join them. He laughed softly and petted you between your eyes. “I will tell Dean. We’re leaving soon.”

He got up and left the library while you got ready to leave the bunker.

About ten minutes later Dean called your name and you followed his shout. “So you want to come with us?” he asked you and smiled. You wagged your tail and he chuckled before he opened the bunker’s door for you and you shot outside.

Sam was already at the impala and laughed when he saw you running towards him. “Hey, Jude,” he laughed and you sat next to him, waiting for Dean.

Your tail wagged continuous. You were exited but you had to calm down. You didn’t want to hinder the hunt for Sam and Dean. No, you wanted to show them that you were perfectly suitable to go on hunts.

Dean opened the backseat’s door and looked at you, insistent. “Don’t you dare to ruin my car,” he said and you stopped wagging your tail and looked at him with a serious expression like you wanted to say ‘I’m not stupid’.

Then you jumped inside the car and laid on the backseat so that you were able to see Dean the whole time.

Dean closed the door and sat down behind the steering wheel. “You want to listen to some music, Jude?” he asked and you wagged your tail again which made a knocking sound on the seat.

Soon Dean’s music was bursting in the impala and the mood was frisky. It remembered you of the times when you and Dean were together and you were on the way to a hunt.

You got a bit sad when you thought that this probably would never happen again.

You must’ve fallen asleep. When you opened your eyes the impala had stopped and Dean patted your head softly.

“We’re there,” he said and you raised your head to look around. It looked like every other parking place from a motel.

“Sammy is inside, getting a room for us.” He opened the door that you could go outside and walk around a bit.

You stretched and looked at Dean then. He smiled. You thought again about your time together and whimpered without noticing it.

Dean raised an eyebrow and knelt beside you. “Are you okay, Jude?” he asked and searched with his eyes for any injuries or another reason why you could have whimpered. You shook your head, moved your ears a bit and wagged with your tail to show him that everything was alright.

Sam returned a few moments later and he and Dean got their stuff to bring it into their room. You followed them.

There were two beds in the room, an old couch, a tv and some other things which belonged to the regular furniture. Sam placed your blanket next to the couch and your bowls next to the table. He also filled both of them and you were thankful because you were hungry as hell.

When you’d finished you saw that the boys also had unpacked their stuff and were sitting at the table, talking about their case.

You laid beside Dean’s chair and righted up your ears to find out with what creature you had to deal.

“…the campers disappeared all in this area,” Sam said and showed Dean something on a map.

“So you think it’s a wendigo?” Sam nodded. “I’m pretty sure.” You snarled. You didn’t like wendigos. Equal if you were a human or a dog. Wendigos were awkward coevals.

You heard Dean chuckle. “I think Jude doesn’t like wendigos.” Sam shook his head. “No one likes them.”

Later Sam and Dean went to bed and you laid down at your blanket but you weren’t able to sleep. You laid there for a while and listened to the sound of their regular breathing. After a few moments you raised your head and looked if they were already asleep.

Then you sneaked into Dean’s bed, pressed yourself against his warm body and rested your head on his stretched arm. He mumbled something and moved a bit before he snuggled his face into your fur.

Now it was really easy for you to fall asleep.

You awoke when you heard a soft laugh in the morning. You blinked a few times and noticed Sam, standing beside Dean’s bed. Dean moved, too, and raised his head a bit.

“Never thought that you are such a dog-lover,” Sam chuckled. Dean rubbed his face with one hand and looked at you with a confused expression.

“She must’ve sneaked into my bed when I felt asleep,” he said and patted you before he got up. You looked around, a bit lost before Sam filled your bowl. “I think she likes you a lot,” he said to Dean before his brother disappeared in the bathroom.

* * *

Sam made a sign towards Dean and they both split. You followed Dean. You were in the wendigo’s hiding place. An old mine with a lot corridors and you didn’t know where the creature hid.

You tried to track it by his smell. The smell got stronger with every step. You nudged Dean with your nose and snarled. In this moment you wished that you could talk and tell him that the wendigo was near. But you just could hope that he understood you.

He nodded and in the next moment the wendigo appeared in the corridor and attacked Dean. He flew through the corridor and hit the ground hard. You heard how the air left his lungs and him snapping for air. His light pistol was anywhere in the dark.

The wendigo moved towards Dean and hit him with one of his claws. Panic flushed your body and you searched for Dean’s light pistol while the wendigo kept attacking him.

When you found it, finally, you passed it to Dean and he grabbed the pistol and shot the wendigo. Then his head hit the ground and his body flagged.

You ran towards him and examined him. He tried a smile but it was more a grimace. He had cuts everywhere on his body and his breathing was flat and irregular.

You looked at him, your eyes widened in shock. “Hey Jude,” he said and his eyelids flattered. “Thanks for your help.”

He looked so weak. You whimpered and pressed your nose softly against his face. He closed his eyes and panic flushed you once more. He had to stay awake. You licked his face and tried to keep him awake but every time he opened his eyes again they closed a few seconds later.

You didn’t know what to do, how to tell him to stay awake without talking. So you did the only thing that you could do. You shifted into human.

“Please, Dean, stay with me,” you said and pressed your hands against one of his deepest cuts to stop the bleeding. His eyelids flattered again.

“Y/N?” His voice sounded weak and was less than a whisper. “Hey,” you answered and tears filled your eyes. “You have to stay awake, okay?”

He coughed. “Why?” he asked you and his green eyes looked with yours. “Why are you here?” The tears were running down your cheeks.

“Because I love you.” He smiled, weakly. Then his eyes closed again. “Dean!” You nearly screamed. “Stay awake, please.” You held his face with your hands but his eyes didn’t open this time.

At least he was still breathing. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Dean?! Are you okay? I heard the shot,” you heard Sam’s voice. Somehow you didn’t want him to know that you were you so you shifted back into a dog and barked as loud as you were able to.

“Oh my god, Dean.” Sam knelt beside his brother and felt his pulse. “We have to get him outside this place and to a hospital,” he mumbled and lifted Dean’s body. You followed him through the corridors, towards the impala.

* * *

> _**Dean POV** _

When he awoke he figured out that he was in a hospital. The last thing he remembered was Y/N’s face before everything went black.

He raised his head carefully and looked around. Just in time the door opened and Sam entered the room. “Oh, you’re awake.” He sighed in relief and sat next to Dean.

“We will leave soon if you feel strong enough,” he continued and Dean looked around. “Where is Y/N?” he asked and Sam looked at him with a confused expression.

“Y/N? Dean, she left over a year ago after your fight.” He frowned. “Are you okay?”

Dean nodded, slowly. “Yeah, never mind. So, where is Jude?” Sam expression changed into a smile.

“She is waiting outside, in the car,” he said. “She wasn’t allowed to enter the hospital.” Dean nodded again.

He still was sure that he had seen Y/N before he’d passed out. But maybe he just had imagined Y/N because he thought that he’d die.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader decides that it's time for telling Dean and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. I hope you liked this whole mini-series. Maybe I will rewrite it sometime because it still has some mistakes or could be written better at some parts.  
> Also, if you want, I could write a sequel. Just let me know. On [tumblr](http://multifandomwatson.tumblr.com) or here in the comments.

You were waiting outside in the impala while Sam was inside and looked after Dean. It drove you crazy that you didn’t know how he was and what was happening.

You couldn’t relax. This whole situation was just fraught.

Just to try it you tried to open the door with your mouth. Bad luck it didn’t work. You had to wait for Sam and you weren’t sure what would happen then.

After half an hour or so you noticed Sam approaching to the car. You jumped against the window, wagged your tail and barked. _Hurry up you idiot_ , you thought.

He laughed and you got back so that he could open the door. “Do you missed me?” He asked and chuckled and tickled you.

 _No, I want to know how Dean is_. You stopped wagging your tail and looked at Sam with an expecting expression which said ‘would you please talk now’.

“Dean’s okay if that’s what you want to know,” he said and you relaxed for the first time since hours. “But he still seems a bit confused. He asked for Y/N.”

Your ears shot up. Dean had asked for you? This was all what you needed to know. You jumped outside the car and ran into the hospital. You heard Sam calling you but you didn’t care. You just wanted one thing. You wanted to see Dean.

Inside the hospital you shifted into human since it was much easier to search for Dean in this form and Sam wouldn’t notice you so far, hopefully.

After looking for Dean in lots of rooms you found him, finally. When you watched him through the window in the door he was laying in his bed and watching TV. It took a load off your mind when you saw that he was good. At least for his condition.

You took a deep breath before you opened the door carefully.

Dean’s head shot up and his green eyes locked with your Y/E/C ones. “Y/N,” he whispered and his mouth lingered a bit opened.

You stepped forward and his eyes followed you with every step you did. A small distance between you and his bed you stopped and watched him and still kept quiet. Then, after a couple of minutes, you started to talk.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered and broke the eye contact. “I’m so sorry that I haven’t told you. Now and then.” Your eyes filled with tears and you still avoided to look at him directly.

“Why now?” He asked then. His voice was rough. “I don’t know,” you answered truthfully. “Maybe because I couldn’t keep quiet any longer. Since I shifted into human after the wendigo hurt you I just wanted to be by your side. Because I still love you.”

Your last words were less than a whisper.

Dean gulped. You knew that he felt the same way, he told it you when he’d thought that Jude was just a dog. He tried to let his voice sound strong but he was a bit apart from getting up and pulling you into a tight hug. But before he wanted to set some things clear.

“Why haven’t you told us earlier?” He asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t knew how you would react and I didn’t wanted to leave you.” The tears streamed down your cheeks when you continued. “Because I thought you would want me to leave. The last time we’d seen each other you’d called me a monster…”

He sighed and looked down at his blanket. “I know. And I’m so sorry about it. But I was angry that you hadn’t told me.” You nodded. You understood him, totally.

“Please never lie to me again,” he said and you looked at him with a confused expression. “You mean… You mean I can stay?” You asked him, disbelieving.

“Of course,” he said.

Now you couldn’t resist any longer. You stepped forward and crashed your lips into his. This was what you wanted to do since you’d seen him after the crash. You pulled apart and laughed sheepish before your lips met again.

A few seconds later the door opened and a very breathless Sam entered the room. “Dean, it’s Jude. She ran away. I can’t find her. I thought she would be he-” He looked at you with wide eyes.

You were sitting on Dean’s lap, one leg at each side, leaned forward and supported your with your arms while Dean had his arms at your waist. You blushed and climbed off Dean as fast as you could.

“Y/N?” Sam asked. “The one and only,” you answered with a smirk. “Well, um, I think I should let you alone,” Sam answered and turned around to leave the room and crashed against the wall. “Damn,” he mumbled and held his nose when he left the room.

You chuckled before you turned towards Dean. “Where were we?” you asked and climbed at his lap again. Before you were able to kiss him again he interrupted you.

“Wait. Am I a sodomite now?”


End file.
